Demon From The Depths
by HighTreason25
Summary: In the devastation left by the departure of Subject Delta, the Big Sisters hatch a plan to escape the underwater hell hole. One sister is knocked off course by splicers and is dragged back through time. Big Sister/OC


Welcome, welcome, one and all! This is my first story published on fanfic. This is (currently) one of my most developed stories so far, as in I have written multiple chapters. This DOES NOT MEAN that I will be a fast updater. No, I will wait for feed back to know if I should continue.

Know ye this. Flames will be laughed at, then used to cook pork, so that I don't die whilst building a jungle fort in Minecraft!

I understand that this is a strange setting, but I thought it was cool. I'm not going to research colonial times too much, unless I run out of ideas.

**MAJOR NOTE:** I do NOT own Bioshock in any way, shape or form, outside of owning a copy of the game. All rights go to 2K games and other proper owners. Please, don't send your ninja lawyers. I have no money. At all. Completely broke. So it's not worth your time.

On with the story!

o\ 0 /o

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter 1**

**Gettin' the Hell outta Dodge**

The city was in a panic. Screaming, shooting, smashing. Pandemonium. It had been a year since Subject Delta came and shattered the Rapture family. Leaving in a large bathysphere, he, Eleanor Lamb, Sofia Lamb and 10 Little Sisters had escaped for the surface. With their diabolical "Mother" gone, the remaining Big Sisters, slowly but surely, broke free of the mental conditioning and regained their rational minds they had lost so long ago. Still being unable to speak, most sisters carried around a pen and a pad of paper in order to communicate. Not that the Splicers, the insane residents of Rapture, wanted to speak with the metal assassins anyway.

Rumors had been floating around the underwater hellhole that a group of Splicers, lead by a fanatical scientist-turned-cult leader, were gathering all the EVE, Plasmids and Tonics they could find and putting them in a cocktail of sorts. Their next target was obvious. ADAM. And that meant that they would have to get to the Little Sisters. What few sisters who remained were holed up in the Little Wonders Educational Facility, protected by the Big Sisters. Without a constant supply of ADAM, the Big Daddies began to shut down, leaving the desolate streets open to the Splicers.

The attacks on the L.W.E.F were becoming bolder and more often. Soon, the barricaded doors would fall, leaving the sisters to the mercy of the Splicers. In light of this, the Big Sisters hatched a daring, stupid, fool-hardy plan.

First, parts were needed to repair the few bathyspheres left, and to outfit them to hold cargo, incase of a long period at sea. Teams of leather-clad Sisters ran scavenging runs, picking up bits and pieces wherever they could find them. An easy source were the vendors scattered around the city. For some reason, none of the splicers had thought to use their plasmids to open up one of the flashing stores to get at the valuables inside. The only machines spared were the U-Invents, and even those were put to use, crafting what could not be found.

Once that had been finished, a diversion was needed. When everything had been loaded up, and everyone was ready to leave, a contingent of Big Sisters would set off to sabotage the Splicers while everyone else prepped for evac.

The day of execution had arrived. The bathyspheres were fully stocked and modified, the Little Sisters inside, ready to depart from the underwater hellhole. The only thing left was to wait for the sisters who had gone to distract the Splicers. One big Sister sat in her Bathysphere, holding a sleeping Little Sister. The Big Sister heard a shrill screech and knew the time had come. The squad of sisters had completed their mission, dropping charges into the unstable mixture, and generally creating as much chaos as they could. Wasn't too hard, considering Splicers would panic at the drop of a hat.

This Sister pulled the lever and sealed the sphere. With a resounding thud, the sphere shot out into the murky depths. Through the port hole, she saw her sisters do the same. What surprised her was a few, unmodified, spheres had exited as well. It seemed the Splicers were giving chase. Futile really, thought the sister, once they reached the surface, the insane junkies would be decimated. The sister turned from the small window to take inventory, in the case that something was forgotten, when she heard a loud rumbling sound. Immediately at the porthole she saw Rapture collapsing… no, more like imploding. The surf scrapers crumbled, neon flickering and dying across the city. Debris were being sucked into a vortex, in the center of which a light could be seen. The sister noticed that the central point was located exactly where the Splicers had been concocting their unholy brew. It was a good thing they had corrupted the mixture, she thought, less that power fall into the hands of the insane.

The more it devoured the brighter and bigger the light grew, swallowing the crumbling city ravenously. But it didn't stop there. No, the Big Sister watched as it swallowed the splicers and her sisters alike. And there she sat, helpless, as that very same light rushed closer and closer, gaining speed with each second. Nothing could be done. Rustling behind her alerted her to the little ones who had awoken from the shaking that the unnatural phenomenon was causing.

"What's going on, Big Sister?"

The Big Sisters' porthole turned a sad blue, and she hugged the little ones close as the light enveloped the sphere, tearing it from existence.

* * *

It had been a slow day in the settlement of Pewterton. The crops had been harvested, seeds collected for replanting, and with little work to be done, the children enjoyed the brief period of free time. As night fell, some of the older children decided to have a bonfire at the beach.

One child, no more than 15 years old, stared out to sea. He wasn't tall for his age, but not short either. He wore a brown pair of pants and a white button up shirt underneath a black vest. His shoes laid in the sand, next to the log he sat on.

Cable Andrews gazed over the moonlit waters, a contemplative look upon his face, his deep brown ponytail waved slightly in the small breeze

"Cable!", a voice called out, "are you not cold? Come, enjoy the fire with us!"

The boy sighed. He had been daydreaming again, something that happened often with him. He thought about the past, how he had come to live in the colonies, and what the future may hold. Cable was somewhat frightened of the future. Would he have a job? Would the farm survive? Would he ever get married and have a family? Would he be able to support a wife and children? These were but a few questions that passed through his mind.

Cable sighed, stood up and collected his shoes. He took one last glance at the glimmering waves and was about to turn around when he saw something breach the surface. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see if exhaustion was getting to him and making him see things. Sure enough, the object was still out there and it was drifting closer, riding the tide. Cable turned back and called to the group of children frolicking around the fire. "Everyone! Come quick, there is something approaching the beach!"

A group quickly assembled, and upon seeing it, they stared in morbid curiosity. The object was, from what they could see, a spherical thing. It shone in the moonlight as though it was made of metal. The closer it crept, the more details could be seen. Strange protrusions defined it, making it seem alien. It finally reached the shore, and settled in the wet sand.

The group of children gathered around the odd sphere, stepping slowly as if to not startle it. There was something resembling a window on one side. Cable reached forward to wipe off the accumulated grime, so the inside might be made visible. Unfortunately, the insides were completely dark. Nothing could be seen.

An eerie green light flickered on and illuminated the inside. Boxes were stacked everywhere except for the very center from which the light radiated. The light suddenly rose and shifted around, almost like an eye. It turned and illuminated a lever on one side. Moving towards it, a hand reached out and pulled. Suddenly the inside of the contraption was lit up, as though it was a picket of daytime. Within the center of the sphere, two small children slept on a pile of pillows. The children on the outside were astounded, and there was much pushing and shoving to be able to see inside. Their eyes ran around with a ravenous curiosity, until they landed upon the source of the eerie green light.

A slight gasp and muttered curses ran through the group. Two girls, Amy and Anna, backed away in horror. Poor Jacob, the youngest, fainted on the spot. The being was clad in bits and pieces of patchwork armor. The ensemble was held together with many buckles and leather belts. In place of its head, a large metal sphere resided with a port hole that glowed an eerie green. On its left arm sat a wicked looking needle that was attached to its arm by way of a strange device, its function unknown.

Cable attempted to get a better look, but lost his balance and bumped the strange contraption with his elbow, generating a soft _dooong._ The thing snapped towards the window, locking eyes (and porthole) with Cable. A long silent moment passed, and suddenly, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Confused, the children scanned the inside, but there was no trace of it. That is, until it reappeared atop the sphere in a identical cloud of purple smoke, its eye glowing blood red.

_SCCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The children clasped their ears as the creature let loose a blood-curdling, ear-splitting shriek, paralyzing them with fear. Adrenalin kicked in, and they all ran as though they were being chased by the devil. All except for Cable, who was enraptured by the strange being. Noticing that he didn't flee, it pounced on him with inhuman speed, pinning him to the ground. He could hear one of the fleeing girls, Amy, scream. Looking up at his captor, it looked down upon him, needle raised and prepared to strike. He noticed something on the metal plate covering its chest. It seemed to be some sort of name tag.

"Arya"

The creature stiffened, cocking its head as if confused. Its porthole shifted to a calm yellow.

"Arya. Is that your name?" The young boy asked, shaking.

The creature was still for a moment, and nodded slowly. It relaxed, though the needle was still primed to strike.

"My name is-" Cable was cut off as a rock struck the creatures head. He looked back and saw Tyler, the oldest of the group, with a hand full of rocks.

"Get off of him you monster!" he yelled.

The thing hissed, and its eye became red again. It reared back, as if to launch itself at the offending boy, when Cable grabbed its leg.

"No!" he begged "Don't hurt them. Please, we shall leave you be, just don't hurt them." The being stared at him for a second and sprang lithely back to the contraption. It let loose another terrifying shriek and the children ran for their lives, not bothering to look back as the entire sphere was enveloped in a thick purple cloud, disappearing.

o\0/o

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So, how was it? Was the writing style good? Were the characters reactions believable? Was the word choice diverse enough? Please review, good or bad (constructive criticism only), so that I may improve my writing ability!


End file.
